


It's Midnight (and I'm Lovin' It)

by hansolemn



Series: From Dusk to Daybreak [3]
Category: NCT (Band), SM Rookies
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, fries is life, mark is a broke college student working in mcdonalds, mentioned markhyuck - Freeform, yuta is a gym class teacher surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansolemn/pseuds/hansolemn
Summary: Yuta shares a mouthwatering picture of Mcfries and nuggets in Facebook and Hansol reacts to it with alove. Next thing he knows, they're walking side to side in their pajamas and headed straight to the nearest McDonald's.





	

Yuta closed the word document with a tired sigh, but a welling satisfaction in his chest. After hours of revising and checking for errors and mistakes, he finally finished making his new lesson plan for the following two weeks. He never really liked this part in his job, but being a teacher required him to do this and he figured that he could suffer through this small thing if it meant being able to teach. It's a good thing his subject leaned more towards the practical side of the spectrum, or else most of his lesson plans would be complete garbage copy pasted from somewhere in the ethernet. Not that he's incapable of teaching eight graders the basics of whatever he teaches them in gym class, but Yuta's way of teaching had always been more of the hands-on approach rather than the usual way most teachers do— giving students notes to copy and memorize 'til finals. He's pretty sure that's the reason why his students _adore_ him (aside from his good looks, charming personality and blinding smile, of course) and that certainly cemented his status as one of the most loved teachers in school. And if you'd ask him, that's also the reason why he's in league with the few teachers in his faculty the students consider _cool._

  


With his arms raised in the air, he sighed and craned his neck, making audible sounds of relief as he stretched his back. Now that his focus is away from anything work related, he clicked on the Google Chrome icon and opened up his SNS accounts to pass the time. Nothing much happened afterwards as he just scrolled through all of them, alternating between Facebook and Twitter and occassionally glancing at the time. It was almost Sunday, and as Yuta finished up a comment on another of Ten's embarassing videos with Johnny, he realized that he had not eaten anything since lunch. He started making his lesson plan at 6 pm and it's now half past 11. His partner, Hansol, knew better than to disrupt him from working and typing away on his laptop on Saturday nights so he ate ahead while Yuta typed furiously on his laptop. When the older was done eating, he had quietly cleaned up his side of the dining table, told Yuta to just grab something from the fridge if he ever felt hungry, and left a quick peck on the younger's lips before retreating to their bedroom.

  


That was four hours ago and the need to eat finally dawned upon him. His Facebook only made it worse. Almost everything he saw were either posts from Buzzfeed Food or Food Porn and now he just shared an aesthically pleasing and mouthwatering picture of McDonald's fries and nuggets on his timeline with a caption of _I'm craving for these_ and a bunch of heart-eyed and drooling emojis.

  


Almost immediately, notifications started to pop up, informing him that various friends liked and reacted to his shared post. Doyoung reacted with an angry and commented that he's making him hungry. He replied with a tongue emoticon before replying to a student's witty comment about fries with a _Hahaha, why are you still awake?_

  


Two minutes later, another notification popped up, this time from Hansol. He reacted to the post with a love, a typical Hansol thing to do whenever he posts anything. Yuta smiled to himself as he clicked on the notification about Hansol commenting on his shared post.

  


_Have you eaten dinner yet?_ was Hansol's comment with loads of cute emojis that were totally unnecessary. Yuta chuckled at the thought that Hansol's only a room away but they're conversing through social media. The world had indeed been taken over by the internet.

  


He replied with a _no_ and a bunch of dramatic crying emojis before replying to another comment made by Doyoung. Not even a minute later, he gets a reply of _Okay. We're going to the nearest McDonald's then_ and a cheeky-smiled emoji from Hansol. Yuta stared at it for a minute before a grin broke out on his face. If he only knew that sharing a Food Porn post about fries would make Hansol treat him to McDonald's, he would have shared tons of their posts in the past and enjoyed free meals in everyone's favorite grease house. Thank God for Food Porn.

  


  


The door to their bedroom opened with a creak and when Yuta turned to look, he was greeted by the sight of a pajama-clad Hansol holding his leather wallet and stuffing his phone in his pajama pocket. The older smiled as he approached him before gripping his arm lightly and pulling him up to a standing position. Yuta, always with an urge to be close to Hansol, promptly snaked his arms under the taller's and pulled the other into a warm hug. He nuzzled his face in Hansol's neck as the older wrapped his arms around the shorter's waist in return.

  


"Come on, I'm treating you to McDonald's." Hansol told him but made no move to pull away from the hug.

  


"Now? But I'm still in my pajamas!" he complained.

  


Hansol chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly. "So? It's not as if this would be the first time you'd go there in your pj's. You've been there wearing worse." Hansol said as he recalled a time in college when Yuta was dared to buy them milkshakes wearing nothing but his boxers and his whole body, sans his face, wrapped in toilet paper like a mummy. It's a miracle his students haven't unearthed a video of that by now.

  


Yuta shuddered, tightening his hug as he seemingly recalled the same incident. "Fine. But you buy me extra nuggets." He replied before pulling apart from Hansol and searching for his flip flops. The latter nodded, a smile on his lips as he watched the younger.

  


  


The small trip to McDonald's wasn't anything remarkable. It was filled with small talk and light banter as they walked side by side, fingers intertwined with each other and shoulders bumping every now and then. The night breeze was chill enough for their bare toes to feel a bit cold but the pleasant atmosphere of the night did not make them regret opting to walk. The stars were visible that night and at some point in their trip, Yuta started pointing at random stars in the sky, connecting them and making up constellations that made Hansol laugh. He'd grin at the older, and Hansol would smile tenderly at him, his eyes full of love and affection that always made Yuta's heart skip a beat.

  


Of the many thing Yuta does to relax, walking with Hansol at night tops the list. It's something they always do, whether they just felt like taking a stroll or decided to walk to a certain destination, it never failed to make him feel at ease. They used to go on regular night strolls during college, even back when they were still friends and not quite dating. Most of the time they'd be talking, and it always seemed like they would never run out of topics. They could go from light, boring things to deep, existential stuff or happy dreams and funny stories to their darkest fears and insecurities. He probably fell in love with Hansol in one of their nightly strolls, when the older would lose his reservations and completely open up in a way he'd never do in the day or with anyone else. He always felt at peace and safe when they walk together at night, and the serenity and ambience of the surroundings added some romantic feels to it.

  


The nearest McDonald's was only 15 minutes away from their apartment complex but because of the leisurely pace they walked with, it took them 20 minutes to arrive there. The cold air from inside greeted them immediately as they opened the glass door, and the tell-tale scent of deep-fried, greasy food exclusively found in McDonald's pervaded their sense of smell. Only two counters were available at an hour that late and the boy grinning at them from one of the cash registers was a familiar face.

  


"Minhyung! I didn't know you work here." Yuta greeted as he approached the cashier, eyeing the tiny name tag pinned on the younger's chest with a tiny _Hi! I'm Mark_ written on it.

  


"Gotta pay the extra college fees you know." Mark said with a chuckle.

  


Hansol smiled sympathetically. "Ahhh, I used to work in a bubbletea store on weekends when I was in college. Yuta worked at a convenience store once. Tough times."

  


Mark sighed. "Oh well, at least I get extra cash from working."

  


"Yeah. Cash you spend on your dates with Donghyuck." Yuta chimed.

  


A blush tinted Mark's cheeks at Yuta's remark but the shy smile that bloomed on his face told the latter that he wasn't offended. He laughed it off before realizing that he should be doing his job. "So, what can I get you guys?"

  


  


Finding a seat was easy, getting to their seat holding 2 trays each, full of fries, nuggets and Big Macs was the hard part. It wouldn't have been hard if Yuta did not insist on maneuvering and going around each table in the place until they reach their seat located somewhere in the back. And of course, Hansol chose this moment to be stupid enough to follow him.

  


"Why are we even going through every table there is? We could have walked straight to the back like a normal person would."

  


Yuta laughed good-naturedly, eyes crinkled in mirth. "It's not everyday that I get to see a practically empty McDonald's. Where are all the broke, coffee-deprived college students anyway?" he asked as they finally settled on their seats.

  


"It's the start of the month, babe. Everyone's too rich at this time of the month to eat in fastfood chains." Hansol replied.

  


Yuta nodded as he chomped down on a nugget, moaning in its goodness as he chewed. "God, I never thought I'd say this but I actually missed good ol' Ronald's food." The two of them laughed at that statement, clearly remembering all those times that McDonald's was the only place they could afford. Once they had worked long enough in their current jobs and were able to afford better food, they avoided eating in McDonald's for a long time, with Yuta complaining that _"Even my vomit tasted like their chicken!"_

  


Hansol snorted. "Yeah, and now you're craving for their food."

  


Yuta rolled his eyes and snickered before he continued to eat more fries. He watched Hansol as the older chewed on a fry and scooped out a big spoonful of sundae. Hansol, seeing Yuta eyeing him and his sundae, offered to feed a spoonful to the younger who gladly accepted it. In return, Yuta took three fries and dipped them in the sundae before shoving them at Hansol's face.

  


"Three fries mean I love you." He said with a cheeky grin.

  


Hansol chuckled before eating the fries shoved at his face. "Seriously? Do I give you back four fries saying I love you too?" He joked.

  


Yuta laughed out loud, his head thrown back and shoulders shaking. He acted like he's considering it for a moment before smiling back at Hansol. "Only if you dip it in mayo."

  


Hansol raised an eyebrow. "What is with you Japanese folks and mayonnaise? Seriously."

  


"That is a very racist thing to say." Yuta huffed. "Johnny likes his fries with mayo too, and he's Korean like you." He said, taking another nugget to stuff in his mouth.

  


An apologetic smile bloomed on Hansol's face before he reached out and snatched the nugget Yuta was about to eat. "I'm sorry. I was just kidding. But hey, Johnny's Korean and he loves a Thai. I'm Korean too, but I don't love someone from Thailand."

  


"Well then, who do you love?" Yuta asked, leaning closer as he played along.

  


" He's not Thai nor Korean, that's for sure. But I don't know... is Sasuke American?"

  


The two of them bursted out laughing, eyes disappearing and mouth wide open. 

  


"I thought Sasuke was Chinese!" Yuta joked.

  


"But I thought he's Spanish! I once watched a Naruto episode and they were speaking in Spanish."

  


"That was probably dubbed in Spanish you idiot." Yuta said, not unkindly.

  


"What if Sasuke's actually Filipino? Or what if he's secretly a Thai?"

  


Yuta's face suddenly turned serious. "Then we have to end our friendship with Ten because he failed to inform us that Sasuke's from Thailand." he deadpanned before he bursted out laughing again.

  


They eventually calmed down, their fit of laughter turned into soft chuckles and silent giggles. They held each other's gaze for a moment, Hansol smiling that gentle smile of his and Yuta finding himself drawn to it. He felt a sense of contentment settle in his heart as he continued to get lost in Hansol's eyes. Suddenly, he stood up and leaned over to kiss the older's lips. He smiled at the questioning look the older had on his face and shrugged.

  


"I just wanted to remember how it tastes like to kiss you with all that grease." He said with a teasing smile on his face. Hansol just chuckled at him, too used with Yuta's behavior to even reprimand him.

  


"It feels like we're in college again!" Yuta suddenly exclaimed as his eyes shone with excitement, and Hansol couldn't agree more. Reaching out for Yuta's hand, he took it and intertwined their fingers together, all the grease making it slippery but not enough for it to be gross and uncomfortable. He smiled at the younger affectionately, eyes full of tender love reflected in the other's eyes. He brought their intertwined hands closer to his face and pressed them against his cheek gently before leaving fleeting kisses on Yuta's knuckles.

  


When he looked up, all his eyes could see were the love in Yuta's eyes and the affectionate smile on his lips, all directed at him. His heart felt like bursting from his chest and in that moment, when the lights fell perfectly on Yuta's face, highlighting his cheeks and making his eyes gleam and his lashes shine, he realized that whenever and wherever they may be, he will always fall in love with Yuta. So with that realization tucked in his heart and a calm and genuine smile, so as not to betray his raging heart, he mouths

  


"I love you too."

  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all these I'm just a yusol trash trying to appease my yusol thirst. And I made Yuta a teacher here because why not? If I had a teacher as hot as him for gym class, I would have more drive to score a goal lol


End file.
